The present invention relates generally to the field of image gathering.
Lenses for providing a large field of view to view a target, such as super-wide angle lenses (lenses having a field of view of at least 180°), are known in the art. Such wide-angle lenses have been particularly useful in varied applications where a large field of view is needed. Narrow field of view lenses are used where detail is needed. It would be beneficial to provide alternative methods for simultaneously providing the wide view and the detail when viewing a target or scene.